


Il Vice e il Capitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flashfic sulla Shanks/Benn.[Ooc].





	Il Vice e il Capitano

Il vice e il capitano

 

 

La luce della lampada illuminava di riflessi aranciati la parete alle spalle dei due pirati.

Shanks rischiò di cadere in avanti, fece leva con le gambe e si rimise seduto ritto.

Si portò la bottiglia di liquore alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

"Vuoi favorire?" chiese a Benn.

Benn fece un sorriso sottile, allungando la mano verso la bottiglia.

"Di certo tu ne hai bevuto abbastanza" disse.

Shanks la sollevò e alzò l'altra mano, dimenando l'indice.

"Solo se bevi".

Benn roteò gli occhi, poggiò una gamba sul pavimento portando l'altra al petto e gli prese la bottiglia di mano.

"Agli ordini, Capitano" rispose, divertito.

Shanks gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Così va meglio" si congratulò.

Benn scosse il capo, bevve qualche lungo sorso piegando la testa all'indietro. Abbassò la bottiglia, la porse a Shanks.

"Sarei un pessimo Vice se non facessi cose del genere per te, non credi?" scherzò.

Shanks sporse il labbro.

"Anche un pessimo amico" si lamentò.

Benn si sporse verso di lui, socchiuse gli occhi neri.

"Alle volte è difficile essere il tuo tuttofare, Capitano" sussurrò.

Gli mise tra le braccia la bottiglia e sogghignò.

"Che ne dici di brindare al Capitano più capriccioso della storia?".

Shanks gli diede una pacca sulla spalla con foga.

"Solo se poi brindiamo a te" sussurrò con tono lascivo.

Benn si rizzò massaggiandosi la spalla, sogghignò e annuì.

"Ad un Capitano viziato ed al suo Vice tuttofare, allora".

Shanks lasciò cadere la bottiglia a terra, ne recuperò una piena e la alzò.

"Al peggior capitano e alla sua perla!" tuonò.

Benn ghignò, prese una fiaschetta di sake da terra e la batté contro la bottiglia in mano a Shanks con un tintinnio.

"All'unico Capitano che potrei mai seguire".

Shanks sorseggiò il contenuto della propria bottiglia, inumidendosi le labbra, osservò l'altro bere e si sporse, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. La peluria vermiglia sul suo viso pizzicò il volto allungato dell'altro.

Benn schiuse le labbra sospirando appena, passò la mano tra la chioma rossa di Shanks e lo baciò.

< Se io sono la perla, tu sei senza dubbio il proprietario che la custodisce, Capitano > pensò.

 


End file.
